Conquer a dragon, conquer my heart
by slythadri
Summary: AU, no Voldemort, Drarry, mature content. The Triwizard Tournament happens in 6th year and the Goblet of fire spits Harry's name. Great. Like he needs this. Like is not enough to have Malfoy walking around being a git. One shot for now.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own anything. Mature content. AU. Drarry. No Voldemort return but Harry did defeat him as a baby, deals with unwanted fame, goes through enough dangers with a loose basilisk, giant spiders, the confusion about Sirius Black and the dementors; he is tired to be the Boy Who Lived. Then in the 6th year, the Triwizard Tournament happens and the Goblet of Fire chooses Harry of its own accord. Harry is fed up and tired but has no choice but to compete.

000000000000000000000000000000

Harry is having a bad day, same as all days seem to be lately. He doesn't want to be a Hogwarts champion, but the Goblet of Fire chose him, and apparently, everything around here constitutes a magical binding contract. What a load of crap.

When he was eleven or twelve, he loved adventure and wanted to prove himself, be a Marauder like his dad. Now he just wants to be a regular school kid, maybe become a professional Quidditch player and travel the world playing for England, but shit never works the way he wants. Since he was named a champion, the school is divided between his adoring fans and haters.

Even his friends and fellow Gryffindors are in one of the two camps. Ron and Seamus are insanely jealous and barely talk to him. Hermione is trying to help but she gets too annoying, always on his case, yapping non-stop. He convinced her to pay attention to Dean Thomas' advances, and thank Merlin, they are dating and her mouth is occupied somewhere else if you catch my drift.

He spends time here and there with Neville, who is the calmest and supportive, but all he talks about is plants. After a couple of hours, Harry just wants to scream, "Fuck the Mimbulus Mimbletonia, I don't give a shit!"

These days Harry spends a lot of time alone. As soon as classes are done, he runs to the library, or to the lake, and distracts himself with homework and thinking about the Tournament tasks. He knows he will be facing a dragon first, the whole school knows by now. He hatched a plan of action to get his broom to the pitch with a summoning charm and then try to outfly the dragon. He tries to stop the shaking of his hands. He is the best flyer in school, but we are talking about a fucking dragon. This place is fucking insane. He collects his things and begins to walk back to the castle. Maybe he can sneak inside unseen if everyone is on their way to dinner. Maybe ask Dobby to bring him some food to his room. That little elf manages to be one of the few perks of his unwanted fame.

Not much luck, though. When he walks into the outer courtyard, there was fucking Malfoy and his cronies.

"Hey Potter, ready to be broiled? My father and I have a bet…"

Harry cuts him off, walking to stand right in front of the blond's face fearlessly.

"I don't give a shit, Malfoy. If I die maybe you can throw a party to celebrate and then you will have to find something else to fill up your pathetic life." He gives a dirty look to Crabbe and Goyle, who seem to be paralyzed. Those stupid gorillas are all bark and no bite.

Harry looks back straight into Malfoy's grey eyes and got so close to his face that Draco could feel his minty breath on his lips.

"Think about it, Malfoy. What would your sad life be without me?"

He turns on his heel and leaves the blond standing there breathing hard, feeling a mix of anger and confusion. The two gorillas just watch stupidly. They never understand anything.

Two days later Harry stays late in the library, waiting for everyone else to leave. He sees Malfoy on the corner table alone, apparently doing his homework, so he let him be. Still, he could swear the blonde kept stealing glances at him. His cronies are allergic to the library, so he was alone.

When it got close to curfew, Harry stands up and walks to the stacks to put back a couple of books. Malfoy does the same, and Harry's guard goes up. He feels the need once again to attack first, so he acts quickly. In a swift move, he pushes Malfoy's back against the stacks and pushes his body weight flush against the other boy to immobilize him. In the library, he couldn't raise his voice, so he softly growls into Draco's ear

"You are not following me, are you, Malfoy?"

Draco tries to wiggle himself free for a second but then seems to surrender and whispers back in his ear

"Fuck you, Potter."

Harry feels his warm breath and shivers up and down his spine and straight to his groin. He takes a few deep breaths, inhaling the intoxicating smell of Draco's cologne and pushes himself harder against him, in a mix of both aggression and arousal.

"Have you thought about it? What your life would be without me?"

Draco blushes and turns his face to the side to avoid Harry's eyes, leaving his neck exposed. Harry instinctively bares his teeth and softly nibbles at the blonde's pulse. They jump back moments later when Madam Pince speaks to announce that it is time to close the library. Both boys leave the library in a hurry, one towards the tower, the other running down to the dungeons.

Draco gets ready for bed quickly and closes the green curtains around his four-poster bed. Then he closes his eyes and slides his hand inside his pajama bottoms to touch himself, hoping that Harry is doing the same.

The next couple of days Harry feels the need to go back to the Great Hall for meals, only so he could sit facing the Slytherin table. He had entered a sort of animal state in anticipation of the dangerous task to come, and people were now steering clear of him, as he seems to be ready to pounce at the slightest provocation. When he stares at the blond across the hall, everyone assumes that Harry's aggression is looking for a release, and maybe the long standoff between him and Malfoy will finally end up in a fistfight. No one wants part of it. Only Malfoy will hold his glance, himself looking like a snake ready to attack.

The next few days come and go like this. Harry wins the first tournament task in a spectacular fashion and allows himself a few moments of adrenaline and glory. But then it's over. The task was done, the number of haters fell, but the fans were being just as annoying. Everyone wants a piece of the champion, but nobody seems interested in the real Harry. So he withdraws even more.

After the first task, the champion tents next to the dragon pitch are still there, so Harry has a new hiding place. He sneaks out of the castle when everyone is at dinner and heads towards the tents. The first couple of times he wore his invisibility cloak, but then it seemed like no one was paying attention, so he just walks there unnoticed.

The fourth day after the task he has the feeling of being followed. It was getting dark and the wind makes noises on the trees around him, so he couldn't be sure. Still, he keeps ahold of his wand in his pocket, just in case. When he gets into the tent and drops his school bag next to one of the beds, he hears someone walk in behind him.

Malfoy is there, approaching slowly, carefully. He doesn't seem to have his wand so Harry decides to let it play out. Draco closes the distance between them and then pushes some more, until the back of Harry's legs hit the bed and he loses his balance, falling back on it. Draco pounces and quickly uses his own weight to pin him down, pulling Harry's wrists above his head and holding them there.

Harry growls and Draco hisses in return. He rearranges his legs to straddle Harry and gives a smooth roll to his hips, rubbing his erection against the brunette's groin and finding with satisfaction that the other boy was hardening too.

They stare each other down for a minute, breathing through bared teeth. Harry lifts his head and with the tip of his tongue licks Draco's lower lip. The blond's silver eyes filled with lust and he slowly dips his head until he catches Harry in a deep, open-mouthed kiss. When he feels the brunette reciprocate, he lets go of the grip on his wrists and they hold onto each other desperately, their kisses getting sloppier and more passionate, their hands exploring under their shirts.

Harry rolls over to position himself on top and sit back for a moment to take off his glasses and then his shirt. Draco follows and then reaches for Harry's jeans with trembling hands. Harry complies and once he is only wearing boxers, he helps Draco out of his trousers. Only then they slow down and Harry feels his bravado slip away. He slides down and lies down next to Draco, breathing heavily.

Draco notices his nervous mood and gives him a meaningful look. "What is it?" he asks.

Harry takes a deep breath, trying to find the right words. "Do you…have experience? You know, doing this?"

Draco lowers his eyes and shakes his head no. "I've kissed, and gotten a hand job once. That's it."

Harry reaches to cup his face with one hand. "I guess we'll have to figure it out as we go?"

Draco smiles softly and pulls him close for a kiss. They face each other, caressing and kissing, letting themselves explore their bodies, slowly getting rid of their underwear. They both caress each other's erections softly, kissing without stopping. This was the most erotic moment of either of their short lives.

"I'm not going to last," Draco murmurs, a bit embarrassed.

Harry smiles, still kissing him. "Me neither, I think I'm going to explode." With that, he grips Draco's cock and strokes it firmly. The blond only has half a mind to grasp at Harry's ass and pull him closer while stroking him in return. When he feels Harry's cock tighten up and begin to pulse, he lets himself go and both of their chests and bellies are soon covered with each other's release.

They stay there in silence, entangled in each other's limbs, still kissing softly. Draco slips his fingers through Harry's messy, dark hair, looks into his eyes and says

"I don't want to imagine a world without you in it. When you were fighting that dragon, I felt that my heart would rip open if any harm came to you, as if it were my fault. I am sorry for every horrible thing I ever said to you. Would you forgive me?"

Harry's eyes get teary. For some strange reason this moment, in this tent, held in the arms of his former nemesis, feels like home. Maybe their animosity was nothing but a mix of jealousy and desire, a need for proximity, a fight against the beliefs they had growing up.

"I will forgive you if you promise to stick around and be this Draco. I like him much more than nasty Draco."

The blonde boy laughs softly,

"I'm kind of tired of that guy too. He's lonely, too sulky for my taste."

Harry nods, caressing the blond's soft hair and then flashes a naughty smile.

"Do you think we can get away with spending the night in here and sneaking back into the castle in the morning?"

Draco shrugs. "If we get caught, we'll get detention. Together. I wouldn't mind that too much."

Harry laughs, feeling happy for the first time since that damn Goblet spit out his name.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: A bit of fluff to make your day fluffier :)

Maybe later we'll get smutty again.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The day before the second task of the tournament.

"Gillyweed. Neville told me about it. "

Draco thought for a moment, shaking his head. He knew about Gillyweed, he knew about lots of things.

Harry had started to think of him as some sort of male Hermione Granger. One that he found very attractive. Look at those eyes. Those lips. Draco interrupted his thoughts and replied

"Yes, but it won't last an hour, he said with panic in his voice, we need to find a way to make it last, otherwise you could be at the bottom of the lake when it wears off." he thought for a second and then ran while shouting

"I'll be back."

Harry watched him go, feeling a bit lonely. He was getting really used to having Draco around.

Draco came back an hour later, carrying a small vial.

"I talked Snape into helping me brew a potion from the Gillyweed, that way it will last longer."

"You told him it was for me?" Asked Harry perplex. His relationship with Snape was complicated, to say the least.

"No, but I'm sure he suspects it. But he is my godfather, he really cares for me. And I told him it was really important" he said blushing.

Harry looked at him and saw those grey eyes showing fear.

"You do care, don't you? Really care?" Harry said and reached to caress his face with the back of his fingers.

Draco lowered his eyes. He had not said it, but he was in love with Harry. His conflicting feelings of rivalry and peer jealousy got resolved for him that first night in the tent. They have been together in some way since that day, but they had not talked about feelings. Harry was still too preoccupied with the tournament and Draco didn't want to scare him off by bringing up his out of control emotions. He didn't know for sure where Harry stood.

His thoughts got interrupted by an annoying voice. A second-year Slytherin girl was pulling on Draco's robes. She spoke with a lisp that would have been cute if she wasn't interfering with his romantic life.

"Mr. Marlfoy Mr. Marlfoy, the headmaster wants to see you"

He rolled his eyes "it's Malfoy. But thanks."

He stood up and gave Harry a small smile.

"I'm not sure what I did to get me in trouble. I'll find you after if you want."

"I do," said Harry smiling. He was very anxious about the task but having Draco around calmed him down.

And yet, Draco did not return. He went to dinner, where he had to convince Hermione that he had a solution for the second task. She was very wary of his relationship with Draco, but he was sure it was 'professional' jealousy. She was not the only genius in his life anymore. Besides what did she care? She had dumped Dean for freaking Viktor Krum, his competition.

He went back to the library to wait for Draco. Nothing. He started to feel angry. He needed him, and he was nowhere to be found. Harry fell back into the sour mood he had before the first task.

He went to bed and looked at the vial on the nightstand for a long time. Where was Draco? He did want to help, he got the potion for him, so why did he disappeared at the last minute?

Harry closed his eyes and went into a restless sleep.

In the morning he ran to the lake, he was late and had no time for breakfast. Not that he could eat anything, he was nauseous with anxiety. And Draco was nowhere to be found. Confusion, anger, fear, Harry was a mess. This task was going to be a bust. Like he cared.

At the sound of the cannon, Harry emptied the potion vial and dove into the lake. He was supposed to look for a treasure stole from him. He couldn't think what it was. His invisibility cloak? The Marauders' map? He didn't have any objects that important besides those that had belong to his parents. His photo album maybe?

He kept swimming down, fighting Gryndilocks and avoiding the giant squid until he saw the city of the mere people. This should be it. If there was something in the lake, they must be guarding it. The mere people looked terrifying, all carrying tridents and making hissing noises, saying "only one." Then he understood what they meant.

In the middle of the underwater town square were three human figures floating. They looked dead. Two of them had silver blonde hair, one had brown curls. His heart sank. His best friend, his…lover?... and an innocent little girl, Gabrielle Delacour, were held hostage by the mere people. He felt awfully conflicted. The two girls were very important, but he just wanted to grab Draco and save him. He tried to cut all the ropes with a spell but the mere people attacked him.

"Only one."

He backed up. His heart hurt. He knew he had to choose Draco. But would anyone really get the others?

At that moment a half-shark half-human creature swam quickly, scaring the mere people. then it grabbed Hermione and swam up with her. It was Krum.

Harry looked around and saw the mere people were still gone but there was no sign of Fleur Delacour. He cut the ropes of both blondes and started swimming dragging both of them. Halfway up he saw Fleur, who swam towards him. She looked badly hurt but still took her sister and pulled her the rest of the way up. Harry got to the surface and the gills disappeared. He dragged Draco's unconscious body out of the water, and desperately tried to revive him. The headmaster ran towards them and performed a special _renervate_ to wake him up.

Draco opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Harry's face. He smiled.

"You did it. You got me out."

Harry peppered his face with kisses. People were covering them with blankets and watching them, smiling.

"I thought you had left me last night when you didn't come back. I was so angry. But that was nothing compared to the horror of watching you down there, I didn't know if you were alive, I didn't know if I could get you in time."

Draco was able to sit up and they hugged under the blanket.

"The headmaster said he performed an ancient spell to find out who was the person in school each champion would miss the most. When he told me I was yours I wanted to run to you, but they wouldn't allow it. You were not supposed to know what the task was until the morning. It was a long night."

Harry kissed him, then pressed his forehead to Draco's

"It was a very long night for me too."


	3. Chapter 3

Harry opened his eyes and looked around, trying to place himself. He looked at his watch. It was 1 am. The warm light of a crackling fireplace illuminated the luxurious, beautiful room. He smiled. The room of requirement really provided what the seeker needed.

Earlier that night he had walked in with Draco, looking for privacy. Apparently, they needed more than that. They needed a space for romance. And the room had provided perfection. A beautiful four-poster bed, a loveseat, plush rugs and the fire that now illuminated the sleeping shape of Draco, naked, with his platinum blonde hair in disarray, his face relaxed, his whole appearance nothing less than angelic.

They had been officially dating since the second tournament task but took their time exploring their sexuality. Of course, there were lots of heavy petting sessions in the restricted section of the library and many a passionate exchange in alcoves and broom closets. They dared to spend three more nights so far on the champion tents that miraculously were still there, but those were cold and felt too exposed to relax into making love completely. Or maybe they were just not ready yet.

The whole experience had been both amazing and overwhelming. Transitioning from enemies to lovers had been fast and interesting, to say the least. Harry had to give Draco a lot of credit. After their first night in the tent, he went back to the Slytherin dungeons and simply imposed his new attitude towards Potter without giving anyone a choice. Harry hadn't been so brave. Dealing with feelings was not his strong suit. His friends were wary of Draco and it took him a couple of weeks to get fed up with their unwillingness to change that. Only the hurt look on Draco's face when he acted hesitant gave him the courage to get over himself. The truth is he had not felt so happy since the day Hagrid told him he was a wizard and brought him to Hogwarts, and Draco was the main reason for that. He felt hopeful, full of life, loved. He had great friends, but the feeling of belonging next to someone who loves you, well, there is just nothing like that.

Draco, on the other hand, was the more intellectual one, so he was able to figure out his reactions more naturally. He had offered his friendship, or more like an alliance to Harry on their first day of Hogwarts, and got rejected. That made him angry and he felt confused for the first time in his life. Then over the years, he watched Harry perform one fantastic feat after another while he was left on the shadows, a mere spectator. He didn't hate Harry. He craved him. He wanted to be by his side, live those adventures with him, not been stuck with Crabbe and Goyle because of his father's own allegiances. But also, he had a bit of an advantage there. Lucius had wanted him to befriend Harry because of his potential as an ally. Draco would now turn the tables on him and bring him into his life as a lover, which would make him untouchable and unusable to his father's schemes. Lucius would not have allowed his wife to be used by someone else, he had even sheltered her from the manipulations of his own father, petty old Abraxas Malfoy. Now it was Draco's turn to put his foot down and protect his beloved. Lucius can rot for all he cared. He was happy. For the first time since he turned eleven and left for boarding school, he was happy.

Draco opened his eyes and found a pair of emerald green ones looking back at him. He smiled.

"You are staring at me, Potter."

Harry smiled

"You're too beautiful not to. Give a bloke a break."

Draco pulled him down for a kiss. Back in their rivalry days, he had called this boy "Saint Potter" with disdain in his tone. Tonight, he was grateful that Harry was indeed that nice. He was the only person around him that didn't seem to want anything from him. For once he was not the means to an end. To Harry, he was the end. The only person that ever made him feel loved unconditionally was his mother. Now he was sure even if he would have been ragged and knutless, this boy would have seen him and love him anyways.

Harry moved on top of him and still kissing him ran his hand down to caress his awakening rod. Draco groaned with pleasure. Harry stroke him slowly, feeling an intense desire to have him inside. A couple of hours earlier Draco had given himself to him completely, and now he burned with the need to feel the blonde boy claim him too.

"I want you inside of me. Please Draco, I want you to own me."

Draco rolled him to get on top. Then he trailed kisses down Harry's neck, to his chest, over his abs, and when he reached his cock he took him on his mouth while his fingers keep trailing down, slowly slithering to find his entrance. Harry rolled his head and arched his back, lost in the immense pleasure. Draco conjured the lube potion and took his time preparing him, slowly relaxing him with his fingers. He wanted Harry's first time to be as spectacular as his had been just moments earlier.

"Are you ready baby?"

Harry breathed "yes"

Draco pushed slowly, gently, all the time looking into those deep emerald eyes. When he was all the way in he stayed there, letting him adjust, while catching his mouth in a loving kiss. Harry wrapped himself around him, holding him closer than ever before. Draco's emotions spilled out like a broken dam.

"I love you"

Harry looked into those grey orbs, so full of desire, so full of passion, so full of love.

"I love you too".

He then rocked his hips slowly at first, then at an increasing pace, until they both found a rhythm that made them want to fall into the abyss of shared orgasmic bliss.

When they found their breath again they laid next to each other, laced, caressing, whispering. The magic crackling fire dimmed down to help them drift into heavenly sleep.

The weeks went by in a haze for Harry. Draco needed to keep bringing him down to earth so he would not fail his studies because all Harry wanted for once was to be selfish, to have Draco by his side all day and night and not care for anything or anyone else.

The blonde actually found himself having long and interesting intellectual conversations with Hermione Granger, because he was so worried about Harry's desire to just lock himself with him in the room of requirement and not come out anymore that Draco had to promote game nights and small social gatherings with the Gryffindors, who apparently only needed the promise of food to go to anything.

He liked it. His life felt so much more relaxed like this. He even found a dynamic to keep Ron Weasley in line.

"You're a git Malfoy"

"Too bad you think that I have here a whole load of German sausages that I'm bringing to the bonfire. Goyle was going to sneak a bunch of butterbeer to soak them in before roasting them."

Unfailingly, Ron would pout but then show up. That made Harry smile. That was all Draco cared about.

At last, in May, the day of the final task arrived. The champions were given a vague explanation. It was a maze. They would not only need to orient themselves but also they were warned about not losing themselves emotionally. Harry just wanted the whole thing done with.

Draco was freaking out. He teamed with Granger to search all the possible ways, magic or muggle, to navigate a maze. They made him practice defense spells, and Draco tried to teach him some basic occlumancy. Harry did as told, more to keep his boyfriend and friends around that because he really cared.

The moment finally came for the champions to walk into the maze. They were giving the last warning to be prepared to face their deepest fears. Harry took a deep breath and walked in, leaving behind the cheers of the whole school.

He faced a Boggart shaped as a dementor, moving hedges that sprout devil's snare and a Sphinx. After that last obstacle, he thought the worst was over. He felt oriented and found what seemed to be the center of the maze. Then he saw someone coming. A shadow. A man? It wasn't Viktor Krum. Harry lifted his wand and shouted

" _Homenum Revelio_ "

The shadowy figure revealed himself. It was Draco. he was walking directly at Harry, his wand pointed at him. Harry hesitated.

"Draco what are you doing here?"

Draco laughed a horrible cackle

"I'm here to fight you Potter. I'm here to show you that I am better than you. I'm here to show you that I know your weaknesses. I'm here to destroy you."

Harry froze. This was not happening. Draco loved him. He had given him his heart. Why was he doing this?

"Crucio!"

Harry leaped to the side. The curse didn't touch him, but the pain in his heart was overwhelming.

"Draco please, why are you doing this"

"Crucio!"

The curse missed once again but Harry was now completely falling apart. Draco lied to him. he used him, manipulated him, made him fall in love. Such a betrayal was not something Harry could even conceive. He raised his wand but let it drop again.

"If you don't fight me, Potter, I will kill you like the cockroach you are."

Tears were rolling down Harry's face. He could not do it. He could not hurt Draco. He would rather die. If their love had been nothing but a big lie, then he didn't know what life was for. He had no parents, the one man he loved wanted him dead, what was the point…

He let his wand arm down and fell to his knees. Draco was still pointing his wand at Harry's heart. Harry closed his eyes and waited for the pain.

 _"Avada Kedabra"_

Nothing happened. At least, nothing that Harry could feel. After a few moments, he opened his eyes. Draco had vanished. Instead, in front of him was the Triwizard cup. He reached to touch it and the cup sucked him into a vortex and deposited him at the entrance to the maze. Cheers exploded on the bleachers. He saw people running towards him. He saw Draco running towards him and jumping into his arms.

"You did it, baby you did it, you won, you won!"

Harry was confused and a bit frightened. Was the Draco in the maze not real? Was this one the real one?

"Harry? Harry, baby, are you ok, did something happen to you? Are you hurt? Baby talk to me!"

Harry's eyes were full of tears.

"You tried to kill me. You used a killing curse on me."

"What?"

Harry pushed him and yell

"Don't touch me!"

Draco looked terrified and felt tears prickle in his eyes. Something was wrong with Harry. They did something to him inside the maze.

The headmaster and the other judges approached and Draco yelled at them

"What did you do to him? Answer me! What happened to him in there?"

The headmaster lifted his arms to signal for calm.

"The maze makes the champions face their worst fears. It is unpredictable what it could have been since it is so personal. I for once thought he would be facing a basilisk or Dementors. But it seems there is something that Mr. Potter fears even more than that".

The headmaster put his arms on Harry's shoulders.

"Harry, what did you see in the center of the maze?"

Harry was breathing raggedly.

"I saw Draco. He told me he had lied to me. He had used my feelings to get to me. He tried to kill me. I couldn't hurt him, I let him do it."

The headmaster's eyes twinkle with compassion. Then he turned to Draco, who now had tears covering his face.

"You see Mr. Malfoy, it seems like what Mr. Potter here fears the most is your disdain. He fears to lose you. And he would die rather than hurt you. His willingness to surrender and stay true to his feelings won him the cup."

Then he turned back to Harry.

"Madam Pomfrey is ready with a calming drought to be used in case something like this happened. I will take you to the hospital wing myself.

Draco followed them, scared to get close to Harry. He was terrified, he couldn't lose Harry because of a stupid tournament task. He was angry and sad, using the back of his hands to wipe the tears that wouldn't stop.

Madam Pomfrey put Harry in a short dreamless sleep state while the potion helped him discern the reality from the visions. He woke up an hour later. When he opened his eyes he felt his heart cringe.

"Draco!" he yelled and tried to live the bed. Madam Pomfrey held him gently.

"He's here. He's been waiting for you."

Draco walked from behind the curtains. He looked disheveled and his face was obviously marked by tears. He didn't hesitate. He saw in Harry's eyes that he was back. He ran to the bed and held him tight. Harry held onto him with all his strength.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It was so real; I was so scared. I'm sorry I doubted you."

Draco peppered kisses on his face.

"You are here now. And this stupid, crazy, insane, fucked up tournament is over."

Harry made room for him on the bed. They stayed there, in each other's arms until Harry was discharged a few hours later. The whole ordeal was finally over.

June came quickly, and Harry and Draco found themselves walking hand in hand towards the train station in Hogsmeade. They were making plans for the summer. Fulfill family obligations so they could spend every possible minute together. Harry was sure Sirius would be more than fine with them spending lots of time at Grimmauld place. Malfoy Manor, well, he was a bit more nervous about that.

"I wrote to mother; she probably delivered the news to father, that should have given him time to adapt. I insinuated that she helps me make sure he doesn't see it as a business transaction. I told her that you are really important to me" he said and lifted Harry's hand to kiss it.

"Well, you still have to meet Sirius, although I think he is your mother's cousin? I'm guessing that carries some value on your family's side."

Draco chuckled

"Yeah, he's your godfather, right? that makes us what?"

Harry grinned

"It doesn't make us anything, he's not related to me by blood."

Draco shrugged

"Well, it doesn't matter. I know that your father was a pureblood. No way he was not related somehow to the Blacks, the Rosiers or even the Malfoys. Face it Potter, one way or another we are kissing cousins."

Harry stopped walking and pulled him in for a deep kiss

"I'm more than good with that."

The end


End file.
